


Obsessive Behavior

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Obsessive Behavior, Wedding, fiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's new secretary at the clinic is obsessed with John and he will get John no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My new story! And yes, I am still updating my other story so don't worry! Sorry about my grammar!

John pouted as he stared at Sherlock, "Can't you just be happy for me?" He asked.

"I am happy for you," Sherlock replies without even looking up from his laptop.

"So you're happy that you'll be my new brother-in-law?" John asked as he had just come back from Paris with Mycroft Holmes earlier that morning. He and Mycroft had been dating for four years now ever since Sherlock had come back from the 'dead.'

Sherlock made a face, "I'm ecstatic about that but marrying Mycroft? You could have done better."

John sighed as he sat on the couch, "If I had, I wouldn't be your brother-in-law now, would I?" He asked with a grin.

"I guess I'll have to find a new flatmate after the two of you get married," Sherlock said slowly.

"You'll find one, don't worry," John said smiling, "do we have a case?"

Sherlock frowns as he looks up at John, "no, why?"

"I have a new intern at the clinic that I have to train for the next couple of days. His going to be my new secretary," John explains.

"'He?'" Sherlock replies.

John nodded, "Jayson Wills, he has a secretary certificate and is a recent graduate. He is also twenty-seven," he added.

\----------

Jayson Wills, a young twenty-seven-years-old was staring at the computer in front of him. There was a huge, blowup picture of John Watson that was framed and was hanged above his bed. Jayson was masturbating as he reads the blog of John. 

Jayson Wills have been obsessed with John Watson ever since John started the blog. When Jayson lays down on the bed, there was also a picture of Mycroft Holmes that was also blown up like John's. Unlike John's though, there were darts on the picture.

Jayson came with a groan as he leans back against the chair and stares up at the ceiling. He growls as he grabs a dart from the desk and he threw it against the wall that has Mycroft's picture and it landed on Mycroft's face.

"Finally I can get closer to you, my love. I'll drive Mycroft Holmes apart from you and you will be mine," Jayson said to nobody in particular.

\-----------

"If you need to contact me, my office number is in speed dial 1," John said as he was showing Jayson the phone.

"So if there's any patients, I just have to tell you and what symptoms that they're in for?" Jayson asked as he was standing behind John, watching curiously.

John nodded, "You log onto the computer here and bring up there profile. See the symptoms," he said as he pulled up a patient's profile and showing Jayson the symptoms. "That's what you have to tell me," he said. 

"I got it," Jayson said nodding. "Hey John, what happened with the old secretary?" 

"She moved to another clinic that's closer to her home," John replies slowly.

"I'm sorry," Jayson said.

"Don't be, I have you now, right?" John asked with a smile as Jayson wanted to melt right there. 

"And I'll be the best secretary that you have," Jayson said nodding.

"I'm sure you will. Now, when I'm done with a patient, you have to schedule them an appointment if they want one or else they could always just call the clinic," John said.

"How many patients do you usually get?" Jayson asked.

"Mmm, usually like 10 but it gets super busy if there's like 20," John replies.

Jayson nodded, "So what should I do?"

John looks up at the time, "the first patient should be coming here at ten. Let me know when the patient comes, alright?" He asked as he got up from the chair.

Jayson nodded, "You got it," he said as he watches John go back inside the office. Jayson couldn't help it but grinned happily, he wanted to do a victory dance or a squeal, but he knows it wasn't professional, so he just grinned and went to work.

\----------

(Quarter to noon...)

"Hey John?" Jayson's voice asked through the speaker phone as John picked it up.

"Yup?"

"There's this guy here that doesn't have an appointment but wants to see you," Jayson said.

"Who is it?" John asked intrigued.

"It's me, John," the familiar voice said.

"Mycroft! Hey Jayson, let him in, his my fiance," John said.

"If you say so boss," Jayson said as he hung up the phone.

\----------

The door opened to John's office, revealing Mycroft. John swiveled around his chair to look at him and smiles, "Well, this is really a surprise," he said.

Mycroft smiles as he went over to him and kissed him, "Your new secretary?"

"Yup, Sherlock told you?" John asked.

"He was bored when he texted me," Mycroft replies smirking, "do you have any patients at the moment?"

John shook his head, "lunch?"

Mycroft nodded, "what do you want for lunch?"

"Fish and chips?" John suggested.

Mycroft was staring at him quietly as John was staring back. "Fine, I'll get a salad if they have any," he mutters.

John grins, "You are far too thin," he said.

Mycroft humphed as the couple left the office and was walking towards Jayson. "Hey Jayson, hold the fort for me, will you? I'm having an early lunch," John said.

Jayson wanted to grit his teeth when he saw Mycroft and John holding hands and were leaving for lunch. "That's fine, John. You have no patients at the moment."

"Do you want anything?" John asked politely.

"What are you having?" Jayson asked curiously.

"Fish and chips," John replies as Mycroft made another face. 

"Get me one also," Jayson replies as he handed John the money.

John nodded, "Will do," he said and with that, he pocketed the money, and left with Mycroft.

Jayson growls in annoyance, damn Mycroft!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with school! Awesomeness! 12 kudos! I hope there would be more kudos after this! Check out the other story I'm updating as well!

Mycroft, apparently someone saw me coming out from the house and phoned the police. Bail me out! Oh yes and you were right brother. I saw something in there before the police caught me. It was only a glimpsed -SH

Mycroft was out at lunch talking with John telling him to fire Jayson when he gotten a text. He frowns.

"Something wrong?" John asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Sherlock is in jail," Mycroft mutters as he was phoning Lestrade.

"What? Why?" John asked surprised.

"He was house breaking," Mycroft replies as that was the truth. On the second ring, Lestrade picked up. "Lestrade, this is Mycroft Holmes. My brother is in jail and I need you to go and pick him up and bail him out. A check will come to you later this evening after you do. Bring Sherlock straight to the Diogenes Club. I should be there in an hour," Mycroft said as he hung up quickly before Lestrade could say anything.

"So how long will you be gone?" John asked.

"I know we just gotten back from Paris and that I'm leaving again, but I will make it up to you when I get back. I'll be gone for about two weeks. Something urgent came up and I have to go to America," Mycroft said.

"I always wanted to go to America," John said slowly.

"If that is your wish, I will make our honeymoon in America," Mycroft said with a smile.

"I would like that," John replies smiling back.

"But you must promise me you have to fire Jayson," Mycroft said serious as he didn't want to tell John that Sherlock was breaking in the house of Jayson.

"Mycroft," John began as he shook his head, "I can't fire someone after less than a day. I'll fire him if he does anything bad," he said.

"I have the power to do it," Mycroft said.

"Mycroft, no," John said, "if you do that, I have to find a new secretary and that will take process. And please don't say it will be easy to find a new secretary. I don't want to abuse your power."

Mycroft sighed, "Fine, we'll do the old fashioned way," he said as John smirked. "But please be careful whenever you are around Jayson. I don't want a text from Sherlock saying you've been kidnapped and it's not from me," he said.

John chuckles, "I promise," he said.

"Are you done or do you want to stay here longer?" Mycroft asked as he had glanced at the time and was staring down at John's half-eaten meal.

John looks at the time and he saw he had about fifteen minutes left to get back. He swore, "Yea, I better get going and bring lunch to Jayson also. Bring me back?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course," Mycroft said nodding.

\-----------

(Diogenes Club.....)

"What did you find?" Mycroft asked as soon as his little brother came into the room with an annoyed look on his face.

"I saw your picture hanging on top of the ceiling with darts and John's picture hanging on top of his bed. Both of your pictures were blown up," Sherlock explained.

Mycroft growls, "Were you able to deduced him?"

Sherlock nodded, "It wasn't hard to deduced him inside the room. He sure did have a lot of wanks in there," he said making a disgusting face.

"How were you caught?" Mycroft asked annoyed.

"One of his neighbors recognized that I'm not a regular there so he immediately called the police. I was just getting out off the house," Sherlock said.

"John won't believe on what we have to say to him unless we have proof. We have to go back to his house," Mycroft said.

"We need a warrant from Lestrade," Sherlock said.

"Text Lestrade and tell him to meet us there."

\-----------

As soon as they arrived at Jayson's place, they were greeted by Lestrade. "So why are we here and why do we need a warrant?" Lestrade asked.

"There's something you need to see," Sherlock said as the three men went inside Jayson's place and straight into his room. However, upon arriving there, Sherlock stopped dead cold in his tracks as the pictures weren't there anymore! "Impossible! They were just here an hour ago!" Sherlock exclaimed looking around.

"What was?" Lestrade asked.

"The pictures that I saw! That's why we are here now. Jayson's up to something! You have to believe me!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"There's nothing here," Lestrade replies calmly.

"I believe in my brother," Mycroft said slowly as he too was looking around. "Someone was here before us," he said.

"How do you know?" Lestrade asked.

"Someone hacked into the computer and gotten all the files before we got here as well. You can see that the chair have been moved. Plus, there are holes on the ceiling and wall where the pictures were," Mycroft explained.

"But who will be here before us?" Lestrade asked.

"Sherlock, the person that saw you from here, could you describe the person?" 

"Yes."

"Good, because I believe that person may be working for Jayson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it becomes interesting! Hope you guys R&R!!! It's almost finals for school so I will be busy the next following two weeks... hope I have time to update!
> 
> Hey what was that story where Sherlock/John and Mycroft/Greg gets kidnap by Moriarty? It's Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and there's also Anthea/Molly pairing as well. I remember that one story scene where, John is put in the same cell as Greg and the other cell has Mycroft and Sherlock. Anthea is the only one who could save them. It's a looong multi-chapter and explicit. I think it also be werewolf, but I'm not sure. And I also remember that I think Moriarty did something to John or Greg?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Been busy with school work and finals. Whoo-hoo! Done with finals! Sorry about any grammar mistakes. The next chapter should be up soon.

Sherlock swore, "how appropriate that the neighbor wasn't actually his neighbor," he mutters after talking with the tenth person.

"What are we going to do?" Lestrade asked as Mycroft had left after the fifth person.

"We do what we always do: investigate," Sherlock said as Lestrade nodded.

\-----------

"Well, I'm game. Who wants to go out for dinner?" Jayson asked as he was looking at John who was talking with one of the other doctors. 

"I haven't really been sleeping lately at all today, so I think I'll go home," the doctor said with a smile as Jayson gave a small cheer inside.

"That's too bad. How about you, John?" Jayson asked.

"Well..." John was about to say something when he received a text.

Pub tonight? Thought you might be feeling lonely -GL

"I'm going to the pub tonight with a friend so I can't come. I'm sorry," John said. He quickly types back: what time and where? -JW

Jayson smiles, "That's fine, I can come with you," he said.

"Err, it may be out off your way," John said.

The Rockin' Horse. It's a gay pub if you don't mind going there -GL

I'll be there. Seven? -JW

Too early, how about 7:30? -GL

John laughed at that statement, sure -JW

"Sorry mate, another time?" John asked as he looks up at Jayson before putting his phone away. 

"I need a drink anyway, so I don't mind paying a taxi," Jayson said as he stood up before logging off the computer.

John took out his cell phone and texted Lestrade: another body is showing up at the pub? -JW

Another body? Sherlock? -GL

Nope. My secretary -JW

\----------

"So, your John's new secretary," Lestrade said with a smile as he shook hands with Jayson.

"I heard all about you on the news, DI Lestrade," Jayson said.

"Please call me Greg," Lestrade said as the three men sat down, "I ordered us all beers if that's fine with you," he said as the waitress came by and gave them their drinks.

"It's fine Greg. What is it that you want to talk about?" John asked as he sipped his beer.

"Well, I want to see how you're doing now that Mycroft won't be here for awhile," Greg said slowly. 

"How so?" 

"If you're lonely or anything, you can always text me and come to my place," Greg offers.

"It's fine, besides, I have that idiotic sod to entertain me," John said smirking.

Greg raised an eyebrow, "Sherlock? I thought his usually at St. Bart's," he said.

John shrugs, "His doing something that I have no idea," he said.

"Wait, rewind. Whose Sherlock?" Jayson lies.

The two men stares back at him, "Seriously? You never heard of Sherlock Holmes?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Once or twice, I don't own a tv," Jayson lies again.

"What about internet?" Greg asked.

"Like I said, once or twice," Jayson said shrugging. 

"His my flatmate, you met the elder brother before, Mycroft Holmes. My future husband," John said smiling.

Jayson nodded, "Are they alike?" He asked faking intrigued.

Both men glares at him, "only if they're deducing something but otherwise, no," John said.

"So John, when's the wedding?" Greg asked smiling.

John shifted nervously until they heard a ping coming from Greg's phone. Greg went to see who it was: Why is Jayson in the pub with MY John?! -MH

Greg rolls his eyes, Jayson isn't doing anything. We're just having a friendly chat. By the way, how do you know where we are? -GL

Don't tell John, but I have a tracking device on his phone and looking at the security cameras here in the plane -MH

Greg twitched at that, "whose it from?" John asked.

"Sherlock, his asking if there's a case or not," Greg lies.

"Insufferable sod," John mutters and Jayson couldn't help but smirk at that statement. His starting to like Sherlock more than Mycroft.

Privacy issues!!! -GL

I'm the British Government, remember? Now Jayson? -MH

Don't worry, we are both watching Jayson -GL

Boss, there's a crime scene here down at Waterloo, better get here quick -SD

Greg swore making John's eyes raised, "what is it?"

"Crime scene in Waterloo," Greg said standing up as he took out the money to pay for the drinks.

"Want me to come and text Sherlock?" John asked eagerly.

Greg looks at him momentarily before giving him an apologize look, "I'm sorry John, but you know how Sherlock gets. Only a 5-7 otherwise," he said.

"You could have another pair of eyes," John said again.

"Sorry John, only if Sherlock is there," Greg said and he left after that.

"So John, more beers?" Jayson asked smiling. John smiles back, he likes Jayson but there's something odd about Jayson and he wasn't sure what. Maybe Mycroft was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like the chapter? Well, here's the next chapter and hope you guys like it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this story!


End file.
